paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PawPatrolThunderbird4/The Paw Patrol Thunderbirds
Set in the year 2060, the Paw Patrol Thunderbirds stars as the Paw Patrol Together, they form the front-line of International Rescue (IR), an organisation dedicated to saving people from disaster using technologically advanced crafts for land, sea, air and space rescue. The most important of these are five vehicles named the Thunderbirds, each piloted by one of the pups. Starring: Thunderbird 1 – first response rocket plane, piloted by First Responder and Team Leader Chase as Scott Tracy. Thunderbird 2 – auxiliary equipment transporter, piloted by Demolition, Heavy Lifting and Logistics Expert Marshall as Virgil Tracy. Thunderbird 3 – space rescue rocket, piloted by Astronaut Rubble as Alan Tracy. Thunderbird 4 – underwater search and rescue mini-submarine, piloted by Aquanaut Zuma as Gordon Tracy. Thunderbird 5 – communications and logistics space station, manned by Space Command Communicator and Dispatcher Rocky as John Tracy. Head of Security Skye as Kayo Kyrano (also the pilot of Thunderbird Shadow, a stealth aircraft used for covert operations and a pet of the Hood). IR's main adversary is the Hood, a criminal master of disguise who steals technology and seeks possession of the Thunderbirds. Their leader Ryder has vanished without a trace. He went missing whilst on a mission to find information on The Hood. His ship was attacked by the villain and it sank to the bottom of the ocean. Whether or not Ryder is dead is unknown, but the Hood likes to think he is. It's a widely believed possibility that he may return. After the Hood is arrested and imprisoned by the Global Defence Force (GDF), IR face a new adversary called "the Mechanic", a mysterious and immensely threatening villain who uses highly advanced machinery to steal resources. Originally under the Hood's influence, the Mechanic breaks free of his control after breaking him out of prison, but is later arrested by the GDF himself. Meanwhile, the Hood renews his quest for global chaos with the aid of the Chaos Crew. On our next story on the Paw Patrol Thunderbirds, the Pups managed to get a distress call from the Calypso, a space vessel returning from a long mission with an old robot named Braman in it, who sent the original distress call. With a few vital information; and that information, collected from the Calypso's computer log, reveals that the SOS call came from outside the solar system - and with the letters of F.A.B. within it. It is now they known that Ryder is still alive! A picture of Ryder wearing his International Rescue uniform (with an opaque visor in his helmet). Additionally, this video showed that the Zero-X from the classic series will be returning and that this is somehow related to Ryder who was on another rescue mission after the Hood stole the Zero-X in the mid-2050s, its experimental faster-than-light engines malfunctioned and threatened to trigger a mass extinction event. Ryder took control of the ship and flew it out into space where it could detonate harmlessly, however he went missing in the aftermath, never to be seen again. However, additional archive footage obtained from the escape capsule revealed that the explosion was actually an aftershock and that Ryder successfully fired the T-drive engine onboard The Zero-X which launched him into space at a speed that was faster-than-light. It is presumed that he is still onboard The Zero-X somewhere in the Oort Cloud and that, due to some unknown reason, he can't use it to return to Earth, necessitating a second Zero-X to be built by International Rescue. Category:Blog posts